


08 || will

by ralphstatortots



Series: imallexx || [8]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: M/M, Making Out, not sure....whether to...mark as low mature or high teen&up...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 15:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralphstatortots/pseuds/ralphstatortots
Summary: -Could you do a detailed one of will and Alex making out? But like no sex, like George just walks in and ruins the moment





	08 || will

**Author's Note:**

> for deviantkidts uwu
> 
> george is going to pay for his crimes of stopping alex from gettin mad pipe x

Alex makes an abrupt noise as Will kisses him, feeling the whistle of an inhale against his cheek as Will lifts a hand and cups his cheek. His thumb presses into his skin harsh enough that would make Alex worry about bruising if he weren’t distracted by the way Will presses up against him.

He knew it wouldn’t be long before one of them took advantage of the empty flat; George had gone out with some mates and left them both to watch whatever British trash he’d put on TV. Alex is kind of glad he never changed the channel either, if that’s what caused Will’s sudden affection.

“Will,” Alex whispers between them when the other man pulls back, and he subconsciously wets his lips when Will’s eyes trail down to his mouth. He isn’t quite sure what to say, like there’s something stuck in his throat, so instead he catches Will’s mouth again and bites lightly on his bottom lip. The shaky inhale he gets in return sends a thick wave of heat down his chest.

It’s a slow mantra at first, Will making small noises into his mouth when Alex tilts his head and presses impossibly closer to him. But desperation soon builds, and Alex can’t stop himself from grasping at Will’s shoulders in an attempt to ground himself when his tongue swipes over his lip and into his mouth. Alex pulls back with a harsh puff of breath, wetting his lips again and watching as Will follows the action once more. The thumb on his cheek creeps over and traces the line of his mouth.

“ _Will_ ,” Alex repeats, feeling a gasp build in his throat as the other man kisses his jaw and then his neck. He feels sensitive wherever Will touches him – like he’s raw and open and Will is a spectator to everything he is. A heavy groan rumbles against his skin and Will tilts Alex’s head up to suck at his pulse.

“Want t’ fuck you so bad,” Will murmurs softly into his neck, but with an edge of something sharp that makes Alex shiver. “Want you so bad, Al.”

“You have me,” Alex gasps out when a featherlight touch of fingertips graze over the jut of his hip before travelling up his side and settling a hand against the dip of his back. “You have me, yeah? So just–” He keens then – incidental but he lets it hang in the air anyway. Will lays back with his head against the armrest and pulls him the rest of the way into his lap, settling both palms on his ass to connect their hips. Alex gasps again and settles his hands on Will’s midriff, bunching the material of the jumper in his hands to expose the narrow dip of his pelvis and the shy peek of hair from beneath the hem of his sweatpants. Alex can’t stop the weak exhale he gives at the sight, and Will’s hands encourage his hips to meet his lap again.

It’s just when Alex is leaning down to meet Will’s lips again – a desperate plea on the tip of his tongue and a hand crawling into the other man’s hair – that it’s ruined by the only person that could be interrupting such a moment.

They both give identical groans when they hear George enter the flat, shouting and cackling at something somebody said on his phone. Alex sits up, clambering off Will fully and slouching back against the sofa as George says goodbye to whoever he has on the phone.

“Alright, lads?” He calls, looking up at them in greeting as Will sits up and clears his throat. “How are you boys this evenin’? Shagged yet?” He says, teasing and winking at them as Alex sighs. George knows so little on what they were just doing that it almost frustrates him.

“Hmm,” Will hums non-committedly, giving the short man a polite half-smile and resting an arm behind Alex’s shoulders. “Sure we ‘ave, if that’s what’ll help you sleep at night.”

George snorts and grabs a bottle from the fridge. “Like I can even _think_ of sleeping at night when you two are next door, makin’ a racket.” He tuts and winks again, heading down the hallway to his room. “See you two later.”

They both make a noise back, and Alex sighs when George’s bedroom door is shut. “He was supposed to be out ‘til later, I swear.” He pats Will’s thigh comfortingly when the other man lets out a desolate whine. 

“Can’t believe this, honestly. I’m gonna hack his Twitter or some’in’.” Will groans, slumping over onto Alex and burying his face in his neck. “I’ll say he likes t’ bum cats. Leak his flirty messages t’you.”

“He doesn’t even know what he’s done.” Alex snorts, but pats his boyfriend’s back consolingly anyway. “And he _doesn’t_ send flirty texts to me.” Will scoffs at that. “But if you do anything, then I didn’t see it.” He laughs and jolts when teeth bite into his neck cheekily, wriggling out of Will’s hold to kiss him instead.


End file.
